Untitled
by Maruca Foxfire
Summary: I'm bad at summaries, just read.


Chapter1: Shadow V.S. Knuckles  
  
"I am the ultimate life-form, no one can surpass me!" Shadow crowed to Sonic. "You're asking for it! You fake hedgehog!" Sonic said charging towards him. "Stop Sonic! He's smarter than you are! You're not thinking rationally!" Knuckles cried out. " Shut- up Knuckles! I can take care of myself!" "Let me fight him! I'm more skilled than you are!" The echidna was getting agitated. "Why should I?" "SONIC! DON'T ARGUE!" "No." " SONIC!" "Fine, I give, go ahead and fight." Sonic replied with casual smile.  
Knuckles walked onto the Platform where Sonic was previously standing. "HA! You think you, a mere echidna, can face me!" Shadow said giving knuckles a cocky smile. Knuckles picked up Dana's Elven knife and charged towards Shadow. "Be careful!" Cymonne cried out. Shadow grabbed a random arrow and bow and shot towards Knuckles. The echidna dodged it and swiped the knife at the black hedgehog. Shadow leaned back to avoid full damage but the knife sliced through his side. They both jumped back and landed on the wall, clinging to it. "Pretty good for a slow echidna!" Shadow said. Shadow was pretty ticked now, he tossed the bow aside and grabbed a long-handled sword. He bounced from the wall and aimed for Knuckles. Knuckles lost his balance, stumbled, and then. no one could speak a word. Finally Cymonne gave a cry of sorrow. The blade went through Knuckle's chest. This made Cymonne very angry, she loaded her pistol with a bullet and shot it at Shadow. But, he had vanished.  
Chapter2: Rouge the Bat  
  
Cymonne turned her attention to Knuckles, who was lying motionless by the cave wall. He clutched his chest with his right hand, blood leaked through his glove. She ran up to him and knelt down. She brushed his red dreadlocks from his face. "HAHAHA!" a mysterious voice laughed. Cymonne looked up, surely enough it was Rouge the bat, how annoying. "Well, What happened here?" She said jumping from the cave wall. "Knuckles, He." Cymonne said bursting into tears. "Well, since you're at a loss for words, I'll ask Tails." Rouge said. "He was fighting Shadow, he stumbled and got stabbed." Tails said. Sonic turned his back; he couldn't stand to see one of his best friends lying there, dead as dirt. Amy jumped from a pillar, which she was hiding behind. She walked towards Knuckles and put her hand on the back of his neck. "He's alive!" She shouted, making everyone look at her. "How did you get here?" Sonic asked. "I've been here!" She chirped. " I'll help you defeat Shadow!" Rouge said. She clawed through the wall to reveal a secret passage. Rouge jumped into the hole followed by Sonic, Tails, Dana and Amy. Cymonne picked Knuckles up and followed them through the hole. "I swear, If this is a trick I will kill you!" Dana said to Rouge. Sonic stared blankly at the ground and thought, "I shouldn't have let him fight! Why? Why Knuckles of all people? He didn't deserve this! He Didn't do anything wrong! " The hedgehog fiercely wiped tears from his face.  
  
Chapter3: the plains of catriania.  
  
They continued through the tunnel for quite some time now. Even Dana the elf didn't know where they had been going, or how long they had been walking. Rouge looked at the ground and thought, "he saved me, but I've always pestered him. I.I think I love him." Sonic kept walking, Cymonne clutched one hand to Dana's. Dana always hated being the comforter, when her chao cried she'd hug it, when cymonne got scared she'd always be there to hold her hand, and when Tails's mother died she was there to hug him. She was good, but she didn't plan to make a career out of it. All of a sudden, Dana panicked and ran in front of Rouge. " What gives Dana?" Tails asked. "Hey!" Rouge yelled, "I'm leading!" "SHUT-UP!" Dana replied, "I heard something!" They all listened closely. "Uh, oh." Dana said. "What is it?" Tails asked. "Chaos! They're after something. Most likely Knuckles." The elf replied. "B.But, Why do they want Knuckles?" Amy asked. "There are two reasons, They want the master emerald, and his jewel- finding abilities." Dana said, reaching behind her for her bow. "I'm scared." Tails said, hugging one of his tails. "Draw your weapons, we must protect Knuckles at all costs." Dana said. "They're getting closer." Amy said. Sonic curled up into a little ball, waiting for the right moment to attack. Cymonne and Rouge held up their pistols, and Amy tightly held her piko piko hammer. "Mommy!" The voice of a chao said "Hold your fire!" "Mommy! Daddy! I'm scared mommy!" "Come here! Mommy's here, everything will be okay." Three little chao's came running up to Dana. "Woody, Tango, and Zack! What's Wrong sweethearts?" "Where's my Daddy, Knuckles?" Woody said, about to cry. Rouge ran up to Dana and scooped all three chao into her arms. Strangely enough, the chao seemed to love it. "Rouge! They love you! Have you been in the chao garden again?" Tails asked. "Maybe," "WHAT IS WITH YOU?! I SAID DON'T MESS WITH MY CHAO!" Dana exclaimed. 


End file.
